The Flash of an Arrow
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Based on the Flash Vs Arrow. Barry and Oliver have feelings for each other and begin dating. They try to keep their super hero long distance relationship hidden from the media and their co-workers. Flash Arrow
1. Chapter 1

Barry ran to the bank to stop the robbery but was too late. The criminal got away and for some reason the people in the bank are extremely aggressive with each other. After a few minutes everyone calms down and the police arrive. Barry ran back to S.T.A.R Labs to talk to Doctor Wells, Cisco and Caitlin.

The next day Barry sat in a police meeting still thinking about how he couldn't catch the criminal last night. "Guys we know that the Flash was involved with this last night so we need to catch him to see what he knows" Eddie said causing Barry to come out of his daze. "no, that's a bad idea. I think we should just leave the Flash alone and out of this" Joe said "Why?" Eddie asked "he could panic and accidentally hurt someone because he's a good guy and he was trying to help" Barry said "how do we know that?" Eddie asked "well why should we assume he's the bad guy when this is one slip up against many successful attempts to help us here at Central City police department" Joe explained "ok, well I guess I will do this myself.

Barry was told to meet Oliver and Felicity in an old warehouse to discuss something important so Barry ran to the location. "Hey Oliver, Hey Felicity" Barry smiled "Hey Barry it's nice to see you" Felicity smiled "Yeah nice to see you now we need your help tracking down someone that has razor sharp boomerangs" Oliver said "ok well come t S.T.A.R Labs and Cisco might be able to help you" Barry smiled and they went back to the lab.

Caitlin finally figured out what was going on with the bank robbery. "Barry the guy who robbed the bank is a metahuman called Bivolo and he's able to change people's emotions from normal to angry" Caitlin explained "where is he?" Barry asked "Barry you shouldn't do this. you still have a lot to learn and facing him could really hurt you and the people around you" Oliver said "I can do it don't worry" Barry said "Barry- and he's gone" Caitlin sighed as Barry ran past.

Barry found Bivolo and smirked "I found you" Bivolo turned around and stared at Barry directly in the eyes. Barry only saw red for a second then Bivolo was gone. Barry didn't know what happened so he went back to S.T.A.R Labs and looked at Caitlin. "Barry are you ok?" Caitlin asked "yeah I'm fine" Barry said aggressively then left.

At the police station Barry over heard Eddie trying to convince people that the flash is bad so he just went up to the gym part of the station. Barry just started beating up a punching bag until it had at least ten holes in it.

Later that night Barry changed into his suit and went out to find Eddie. He tackled Eddie and was about to hurt him when someone shot an arrow at him. Barry looked up to see Arrow and ran after him. "Run!" Oliver told Iris and Eddie before the battle between Arrow and Flash began.

Oliver held Barry still as he faced the lights. Barry stood up dizzily and hung onto Oliver "this will be a special kind of hung over" Barry said and Oliver helped him to S.T.A.R Labs.

"I'll take him home I guess" Oliver said "ok, thanks" Caitlin smiled and Oliver helped Barry up and to the car.

Barry laid in bed with a head ache. "Sorry for the fight Oliver" Barry apologized "it's fine, you were under Bivolo's power" Oliver smiled and Barry sat up. "Oliver?" Barry asked "what?" Oliver asked "can I do something real quick?" Barry asked "sure" Oliver sighed so Barry stood up and walked over to him. Barry connected the two's lips surprising Oliver. Oliver went with it happy that Barry felt the same. "I really like you Oliver" Barry smiled "I really like you too Barry" Oliver smiled "will you be my boyfriend?" Barry asked "hmmm, yes" Oliver smiled and checked the time. "I better go, See you tomorrow" Oliver sighed "Kiss me before you go" Barry smirked so Oliver pecked Barry's lips before leaving.

Barry and Oliver got to the abandoned air port and sighed. "I have to go back to Starling Cit to help my people" Oliver sighed "do you have to?" Barry asked "we can survive long distance, you have super speed, you can get to Starling City in a matter of minutes" Oliver chuckled "you're right then I will visit you every day" Barry smiled "ok, at least I won't miss you as much" Oliver smiled and hugged Barry. "I love you" Barry smiled "I love you too" Oliver smiled and kissed Barry right before his helicopter arrived. "see you soon" Oliver sighed and got on the helicopter.

Barry went back to S.T.A.R Labs and sat in a chair. "what was that?" Cisco asked "what?" Barry asked "you're dating the Arrow?" Caitlin asked "umm how'd you figure that out?" Barry asked "your microphone was on" Cisco said "I forgot about that and yes, we are dating but you can't tell Joe, or Felicity" Barry said "ok" Caitlin agreed "and I'm not sure if Oliver wanted anyone to know yet so you can't tell him that you know" Barry added "ok we get it, act like we don't know" Cisco said and went back to working on the computer.

Barry went back to the police station and started working on the murder case they had given him. He smiled at the thought of Oliver crossed his mind. He couldn't wait to see him again.

to be continued...

* * *

 **ok so how'd you like it? I just changed up the Flash vs Arrow episode. All good reviews plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Barry got off of work early so he went to S.T.A.R Labs. "Hey guys, I'll be back later" Barry said and flashed off after changing into his suit.

Barry ran by Oliver causing a smirk to grow on Oliver's face. "come on Barry, it's hard not to know it was you, I don't know anyone else that can run six hundred miles an hour" Oliver said so Barry ran over to him "actually I can run twice as fast as sound" Barry stated "my bad" Oliver chuckled "I bet you can't shoot an arrow that fast" Barry smirked "I'm just curious on how fast you were going to pick up that I really want to kiss you right now" Oliver smirked so Barry smashed their lips together.

Barry pulled back and smiled. Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry's waist and rested his head on Barry's chest. "I love you" Barry smiled so Oliver looked up. "I love you too" Barry held Oliver close and smiled. Barry heard a beeping then Cisco started talking through his ear piece. "Hey sorry to ruin the moment but there's a robbery and Joe needs you" Barry rolled his eyes and kissed Oliver before he ran off.

Barry got into Joe's car and sighed "ok what do I need to do?" Barry asked "catch the criminal" Joe said in a duh tone so Barry flashed off and put the criminals in the back seat. Barry sat next to the two people and sighed. "anything else?" Barry asked "yeah, why are you in a bad mood?" Eddy asked "I was on a date when you called" Barry explained "ohh with who?" Joe smirked "someone I don't get to see very often so I will see you guys later" Barry sighed and flashed back to Starling City.

Barry ran to Oliver's lab and looked around. "where's Oliver?" Barry asked Felicity "on a mission, he'll be back soon" Felicity said and started instructing Oliver to do stuff. Barry sat down and watched Felicity. "so this is what it's like watching us on missions" Barry sighed then looked at the monitor. "Oliver what's going on, what happened?" Felicity asked "I-I can't breath" Oliver choked out "where is he?" Barry asked so Felicity gave Barry Oliver's location. Barry ran to the location and grabbed Oliver.

Barry set Oliver down and looked at his boyfriend struggling to breath. Felicity did a scan and found out what happened "he broke his rib and it punctured his lung. He needs to be at a hospital in an operating room. Barry change him into regular clothes and take him to the hospital, fast" Felicity commanded "psh when am I not fast" Barry smirked and flashed off with Oliver in his arms.

Barry ran into the emergency room and looked at the lady at the front desk. "he has a broken rib that punctured his lung, he needs to be in surgery" Barry explained "oh my god it's the flash" the nurse smiled "yeah well this person is dying and needs to be in surgery now!" Barry commanded "ok bring him over here" the nurse said so Barry followed.

Barry paced across the waiting room worried when he got another call. "Hey felicity, I have to go on another mission in Central City. Can you tell Oliver that I had to go on a mission and I'll see him tomorrow if he wakes up and I'm gone" Barry sighed "yeah, now go so you don't fail your mission" Felicity told Barry so he flashed off.

Barry ran to the sight and sighed. "Lenard what are you up to now?" Barry asked looking at Lenard Snart standing there. "oh you know just freezing the city one person at a time" Snart smirked "ok what do you want with me?" Barry asked "well let's just say I know your secret" Snart smirked "what secret?" Barry asked "oh only that the Flash is gay and is in a super hero relationship with I don't know. the Arrow" Snart explained "you can't tell anyone about that" Barry said "well, I have a friend that needs well an upgrade on her gun so if you could get your little team to help her then your secret is safe with me" Lenard smirked evilly. "Listen Snart. I've already let you prance around the city tormenting people. you're on your own from now on. I can't have a bad reputation on my team" Barry said "Barry what about your secret?" Cisco asked through the ear piece "I'll explain later" Barry sighed "ok well since you said that I just sent a picture of the Flash and Arrow kissing to everyone in the city" Snart smirked then Barry's phone went off. "you asshole" Barry growled and ran at Lenard. He slammed Snark up against a wall and knocked the wind out of him. Barry ran back to Starling City.

Barry went to the room Oliver was in and looked at him. "Oliver, Oliver wake up" Barry sighed so Oliver turned his head to look at Barry. "hey Barry" Oliver yawned "hey, well I have some good news and some terrible news. which do you want first?" Barry asked "Terrible then good" Oliver sighed. "Lenard Snart found out we are dating and leaked a picture of us kissing" Barry explained "what? but how?" Oliver asked "I don't know but good news you're ok" Barry said nervously. Oliver sat up and disconnected all the wires to him. "Sir you need to lay back down" a nurse said "I'm fine now take me to Central City" Oliver huffed pulling his hood up. "ok" Barry agreed "wait!" Felicity said running over "I'm fine don't try to stop me" Oliver told her. "I know that but aren't you forgetting these" Felicity smirked holding up his bow and arrows. "thanks" Oliver smiled taking the arrows. Barry picked Oliver up and ran to S.T.A.R Labs.

"oh, hey Oliver. How'd you get here so fast?" Caitlin asked "well I have someone who runs twice as fast as sound." Oliver smiled "hold on while I go get Felicity" Barry said and flashed off. "so, anything new?" Cisco asked nervously "I know you guys know about Barry and I" Oliver said "well he sure picks up on stuff faster than Barry" Cisco mumbled "I heard that" Barry said walking by. "Damn you and your speed" Cisco said. Barry walked up behind Oliver and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let's go finish what we started earlier" Barry whispered "Not so fast, we got another robbery. "Fuck, why are people always committing crime at night" Barry grumbled "Hey I'll help you" Oliver offered "no, you have a broken rib and you just had surgery. you need to rest. I've got it" Barry explained "I'm going" Oliver smirked and pulled his hood up. Right before Barry sped off Oliver Jumped on his back and hung on.

"ok what the hell?" Barry asked when he got to the scene. "hey I've got to help protect a city or else I'm just a normal rich guy" Oliver smirked then shot an arrow at one of the criminals stopping him in his track. "You can't kill them" Barry sighed "relax it's just a tranquilizer so he'll be asleep long enough to be taken to the station" Oliver smirked and Barry flashed off to find the other criminal. The two left the scene leaving the two criminals in hand cuffs.

Barry set Oliver down once they got back to S.T.A.R Labs. "I'm taking Oliver back to Starling City. By the way any other crimes can solve themselves. I'm off for the rest of the night" Barry told everyone and picked up Oliver. He flashed off to Oliver's house.

Barry smirked and kissed Oliver. Oliver removed Barry's mask and unzipped his suit. "let's go to the bedroom" Oliver whispered so they walked to the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
